Obsessions and Angels
by AkkiTyra
Summary: Hellstrum already faced the loss of their officials, but how can they face the marriage of their Prince and the Princess of Hevah? KidXMakaxSoul


**Akki: ALOOOOHAH! Tis' I, Akki! New fanfic to quench my obsessions about Angels and Demons.**

**Soul: There better be me in it.**

**Akki: Yeah yeah shut your shark jaw, MAKA!**

**Maka: Akki doesn't own Soul Eater. But she would kill to-**

**Akki: THAT'S ENOUGH! **

**WARNINGS and all that crap(including this story XD):**

**Large amount of OOCness(I have the URGE to make them act different.)**

**This be fails and if you dare flame I shall flame your face and use its burned crispy-ness as food for my puppy who is staring at my foot as if it were a dog biscuit- OW!**

**Maka: *sweatdrop* ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Main Characters:**

**Desu za "Kiddo"(Death The Kid)- 17 years**

**Maka "Sakura" Hevah(Maka Albarn)- 17 years**

**Soul Evans- 17 years**

**Black Star- 16 years**

**Tsubaki ****Nakatsukasa-18 years**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Little Fairytales <strong>

3 children(Pre teen) entered a living room, their faces obviously showing excitement. A young man sat on the scarlet colored chair, right by the fireplace. His ring shining with a small diamond skull on top. The young man smiled "Hello children. Nice of you to visit." He said, letting them sit on the matching ruby rug. The girl in the middle smiled, her sandy blonde hair shimmering along with her sun-colored eyes. "Uncle, you know we'd never miss out visiting day, it's always on Saturday!" she giggled. The raven-haired boy sitting on his left rolled his eyes. "Can you start with the story about the angels and demons you promised last time?" He said, smirking.

The young man rolled his eyes "Alright. Alright. It all starts in a special dimension that had only 2 floating lands occupying. The land that was floating above the other was called Hevah. Hevah sustained Angels, whom are more dependent on Nature rather than Technology. But unlike what most people expect, Angels sometimes result in violence. But only with their sworn enemies, the demons of Hellstrum. Hellstrum on the other hand, was a grand city filled with technology. Everything was Sci-Fi. But of course, due to their technology it destroyed ½ of their resources, that's why they have been attempting to take over Hevah. For many, many years the two lands fought for protection and territory, that is until the day the shadows came…..

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" a citizen of Hellstrum screamed as a large black duplicate of the said man grabbed the defenseless victim, pulling him back to the alley where he met his doom. Many people were screaming, attempting to runaway from their shadowy duplicates. The defense bots and Police tried their best, but the shadows kept appearing from their owners themselves. Panic and a lot of paperwork started piling up in the Hellstrum Government Unti(Or H.G.U). Lord Death(Different lord death ppl!) slammed his powerful fist on his shiny wooden desk, well, USED to be shiny until it was broken to the sizes of slaughtered cockroaches. "WHAT! WHY!" he yelled at his fellow Government officials. "S-sir, there is NO other solution to killing these shadowy beasts. They can only be slaughtered by killing their owners themselves. It would be very very invalid to do so. And if we don't, no more citizens will survive." One of them said. "SIR! CHANGE ROOMS, THE SHADOW-DEFLECTOR IN THE ROOM IS WEARING OUT!" The Security guard near the door said. Everyone rushed out and went to the next room.

"Ugh…." Lord Death said in frustration, holding his head. "Sir, Theres no way out. We'll all get killed! These shadows are everywhere! We have to evacua-" "GROOOOO!" Everyone gasped, a large group of shadows burst into the room, cornering all the officials into a corner. "What! The gaurds said this room was programmed with a Shadow-Deflector too!" One of the officials said. "Oh, did my minion say that? I apologize…." Said a cloaked figure who came into the room. He smirked "Well, I guess its lights out…" He said as the shadows came closer to the officials. Lord Death glared "You! Why you traitor! Sending out one of your minions and trapping us here!" He said. The cloaked figure laughed "I wouldn't be too surprised that the ever so clever all mighty president would figure out those simple details. Lord Death curled his hands into fists. "I may be gone for now, but my son will put a stop to you." He said. "Oh is that so? And how may I ask?" The cloaked figure said. "He was arranged to be sent away 3 days ago. To somewhere your shadows can't reach him.." Lord Death said "I can't believe you would do this, after being loyal and trustworthy for so long. Stop hiding under that cloak, the culprit taking the name of-" Lord death couldn't finish, his mouth was covered by one of the shadow's hands. The cloaked figure chuckled "No matter, you'll be dead. And I'll easily find that son of yours…" He said, walking out of the room as his Shadow minions continued to devour the demon Officials. (Yes, in this story demons and angels are closely alike with humans but they have special characteristics like horns, wings, blah blah. No super powers, just some simple abilities.)

1 month later…

In Hevah, it was completely peaceful. A normal day with birds singing and whatnot. A raven-haired boy woke up, due to the sun coming through the window. He stood up and cleaned up his bed, unlike most people it took around 36 minutes and it seemed as if the bed was new and had never been touched all its years. He stopped, staring at a picture of a tall, proud raven haired man very similar to him. The man had 2 black horns and was holding a skull mask, smiling. "Father, I hope you rest in peace. Its been a month that I stayed here in Hevah." He said. After a few minutes he went to the shower and got dressed, Lord Hevah told him to meet him at the kingdom. The boy sighed "The king must be twice as proud than my father since he named his own land using his own name after all." He continued to walk down the clean sidewalk, trying as much as he could to not bump into the wings of another angelic idiot who forgot to close them. He reached the kingdom after finally deciding to take flight. The palace was white and blue, completely different from the H.G.U. Kiddo walked inside, seeing a proud man with sandy blonde hair. "Greetings Lord Hevah." He said politely. The proud king glared then sighed "I'm quite thankful that non of my people had panicked after seeing a demon from hellstrum here." He said, putting his head ontop of his hand which had its elbow sitting on the armrest of the throne. "Yes, the people are more relaxed since it's just one." _And also because they're stupid and senseless…_ "Alright, so I shall make this short. Kiddo, your getting married to my daughter." The king said. Kiddo felt his jaw fall. If it could, it would have hit the floor and his eyes would have POPPED! Right out of their sockets. "WHAT!" He said in a surprised tone. The king sighed "You see Kiddo, It's hard for a king to let his own rival's son enter his territory. So we made a deal, you would marry my daughter, Maka Sakura Hevah. That way my daughter will be able to marry a royal, I haven't told her yet of course." He said. "Why in the history of existence would ANYONE form a marriage with a demon and an angel this is pure ridicule!" Kiddo kept on complaining and arguing, not that King Hevah was listening.

In the Palace Garden….

A beautiful sandy blonde-haired girl smiled, "So what should we do today Soul?" She said. A white-haired boy grinned "Well, I'm your personal assistant. I do what you say." He said. "Oh come on, you must want to do something! We always do what I want to do like flower picking, writing and training. I'm sure you want to do something too." She said. (Don't you even think about it, this is NOT a lemon…..I think.) Soul's grin grew wider "Okay, I'll do something I've wanted to do for quite sometime now…." He knelt down, getting something from his pocket. He raised up a small velvet blue box. "Maka Sakura Hevah, for years I have been at your side. But now, I would like you to also be forever at mine, Will You Marry me?" It felt as though time stopped. Maka could feel her heart beating fast. She smiled like she never smiled before, before she knew it she jumped into his arms saying "YES! YES YES!" Of course that was cliché, but a writers GOTTA do some of this crap once in a while. Don't worry, this is only for now. Maka stood up "I'm going to go inform my dad, He'll be thrilled!" She said, running towards the Throne room. "I'm sorry Kiddo, Your getting married to my daughter and that's that." The King said. Too late. Maka stopped behind them. "W-what?..." she said. Kiddo and the King froze. "A-ah, my lovely princess. I guess you found out about the news earlier than I planned…." The King said. Maka's eyes started to form small crystals. Tears. "H-how could you! You chose my future even without my own opinion!" She said, tears streaming down her cheeks. King Hevah frowned "Now now, It's how things are Sakura. Your 17, your birthday is near and I was afraid you won't be able to get married on time." He said. Maka stayed silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Akki: HAHA! STOP! Cliché I must say, I mean come on. But a writers gotta do what a writers gotta do. Made from pure boredom, bite me. Eh I might not continue this, too cliché.<strong>

**Maka: Tell me about it.**

**Akki: ALIVE CHARACTER! FEAR THE WRATH OF DEODORANT!**

**Maka:…Wut?**


End file.
